The Sixth War
by Sands Buisle
Summary: Follows HF. Illya's sacrifice did not completely shut down the grail, and the 6th Holy Grail War takes place over a century later. Summoned by his descendant, Shirou must protect her while fighting in another war, and discover the answer to a burning question- did Illya manage to rid the Grail of Angra Mainyu's corruption, or was his sister's sacrifice in vain? Might be continued.


Artoria Emiya took a step back to admire her work. She'd been working on it for hours now, having had to restart a couple of times after noticing she had made an error. Everything had to be perfect; else she'd sabotage her own chances at victory. But now, she'd finally finished, and looked proudly at the product of her labour: a summoning circle.

When she sensed a disturbance in the magic under mount Enzo, she hadn't been expecting to discover a magical artefact which had been laying dormant, gathering mana for over a century. Her family's library had given her the identity of this artefact- the Holy Grail, created by the first Tohsaka, a Makiri and an Einsbern. A powerful artefact created to reach the Root and Third magic through the summoning of Heroic Spirits as Servants to fight to the last for their Masters, before being sacrificed for the Grail's power. According to some notes written by her ancestor, something went wrong during the events of the Fifth war and they had decided to deactivate the Grail, resulting in the remaining Servant to stick around until their Master's eventual death. Now, the Grail seems to have reactivated after skipping on a scheduled war (she figured the problem was probably caused by the fifth war happening a mere ten years after the fourth) and she would have the honour of being a Master in the sixth Holy Grail War of Fuyuki.

As the heir to one of the founding families, her place was guaranteed. But she was a bit nervous about the fact, as she was not only the heir of the Tohsaka, but the Makiri as well. It wouldn't do to have to face one of her parents- but her fears were put to rest when two sets of Command Seals appeared. She would fill in the role of two separate Masters, giving her two Servants. While most magi would be unable to support two Servants fighting at full capacity, Artoria was not most magi. Due to her impressive lineage and gem-craft, she should have no issues sustaining her Servants- she was fairly certain she could sustain both Berserker and Caster –the two most mana intensive classes- if need be. But she wasn't planning on summoning those classes. Well, perhaps one of them, but she was going to summon Sabre, and nothing will stop her from that.

With that thought, she turned to a nearby table, where lay her two catalysts, passed down her family for generations (one down her father's line, one down her mother's). Her ancestors had used these to summon their Servants in previous wars, and she would use them now to call forth these powerful Heroes.

After a brief pause of contemplation, she decided to pick up the ruby on a chain first, leaving the golden scabbard to lie on the table.

**The Sixth War**

Shirou Emiya had not expected to be summoned, having walked a different path than Rin's Archer did. While he wasn't surprised that he had done enough to become a Heroic Spirit, the Grail would have no reason to summon a Heroic Spirit from a different reality- Archer, as a Counter Guardian of the future, was exempt from such restrictions- and considering the Grail had been deactivated during his life, there would be no more opportunities for someone to summon him, let alone his own descendant.

At least, that's what he thought. Turns out Illya's sacrifice had failed to completely shut down the Grail, and had merely stalled it by sixty years more than it should have waited. Now, he would have to fight in this war, and discover an answer to a burning question.

Had Illya at least succeeded in purifying the Grail of Angra Mainyu's corruption, or had his sister's sacrifice truly been in vain?

**Stat Sheet**

**Caster**

Identity: Artoria Pendragon- The King of Knights, the King of Britain.

Master: Artoria Emiya

Alignment: Lawful Good

**Stats:**

**Strength: B**

A seasoned combatant and empowered by magic and dragon blood, Artoria possesses immense physical strength.

**Endurance: B**

Possessing dragon blood, high quality armour and being empowered by magic, Artoria possesses incredible endurance.

**Agility: B**

Small in stature and incredibly strong, Artoria is easily cable of launching herself like a bullet.

**Mana: A+++**

With dragon blood flowing through her veins, Artoria possesses incredible levels of mana.

**Luck: C**

**Noble Phantasm: A++**

**Class Skills:**

**Territory Creation: C**

Due to being a warrior who has always fought on enemy turf, Artoria struggles to form even a workshop.

**Item Construction: E-**

Due to her nature as a king and knight, Artoria struggles to create anything.

**Magic Resistance: A**

Bearing the blood of a dragon, Artoria cannot be affected by even High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals and is practically untouchable by modern magi. It is not far-fetched to call this sort of servant a "magus-killer".

**Riding: A**

All creatures but those of Phantasmal Beast and Divine Beast-rank can be used as mounts.

**Personal Skills:**

**Double Summon (Sabre): B**

As the Legendary King Arthur, Artoria acts as a Sabre class servant, regardless of who she is summoned as.

**Instinct: A**

Refined sixth sense is now close to true precognition. Bonus effect of reducing by half the penalties caused by obstructed vision and hearing

**Prana Burst: A+**

Artoria is capable of infusing her weapon with Prana to increase the power of her attacks, or simply releasing a burst of it to increase her physical performance.

**Charisma: B**

As a king in life, Artoria possesses the charisma necessary to lead a country.

**Noble Phantasms:**

**Excalibur- Sword of Promised Victory: A++ Anti-fortress**

The legendary sword of King Arthur, it is a powerful weapon capable of launching blasts of pure light.

**Invisible Air- Bounded Field of the Wind King: A Anti-unit**

A simple spell rather than a true Noble Phantasm, Artoria mainly uses it to render Excalibur invisible, but it can be used as a surprise attack or for a boost of speed.

**Avalon- The Ever Distant Utopia: EX Barrier**

The ideal king Arthur strived for, yet never reached. A barrier on the level of true magic, it will heal the user from any wounds, no matter how severe.

**Sabre**

Identity: Shirou Emiya- The Fake Sword, The Delusion of Heroics.

Master: Artoria Emiya (his great-great-great granddaughter from both Sakura (on her mother's side) and Rin (on her father's side).

Alignment: True Neutral

**Stats:**

**Strength: B**

Having fought with blades for most of his adult life, Shirou has developed good muscles.

**Endurance: B+ (B)**

Having taken strikes from the Berserker Heracles in life, Shirou's body has toughened, allowing him to take incredible punishment. Ranked-up due to Body of Blades.

**Agility: B**

Fairly athletic, Shirou is quite fast and agile.

**Mana: B**

Having been a magus in life, Shirou has a decent amount of mana.

**Luck: B**

**Noble Phantasm: N/A**

**Class Skills:**

**Magic Resistance: B**

Cancel spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for him to be affected.

**Riding: D**

Never having been one for mounts, Shirou is only capable of riding mechanical mounts due to his Structural Grasping.

**Personal Skills:**

**Phoenix: EX**

Having been killed and reborn in the fires of All The World's Evils like a phoenix, Shirou is revitalised by flames, healing himself and replenishing his prana, unable to even acknowledge their heat. This effect is even stronger against magical and malicious flames.

**Mage Craft: C-**

As a magus in life, Shirou is capable of structural grasping, alteration and other minor spells.

**Eye of the Mind (true): B**

Capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. So long there is even a 1% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning.

**Noble Phantasms:**

**Unlimited Blade Works- Infinite Creation of Sword: E-A++ Anti-world**

Shirou's Reality Marble, containing every blade, arrow, bow, shield and piece of armour he has ever laid eyes upon. He can call them forth and use them outside, but they will receive a rank-down unless he is intimately familiar with them (e.g. Kanshou and Bakuya, Excalibur, Avalon, Caladbolg, Hrunting, Caliburn, Rho Aias, etc.).

**Body of Blades- Protection of a Fool: C Anti-self**

Due to his possession of Avalon for most of his life and his ability to turn his body into a mesh of swords, Shirou is resistant against physical attacks and heals much faster than a normal servant. Acts as a permanent + modifier to Endurance.

**Alternative Servant (Berserker)**

Identity: Alturia Pendragon- The Dark Tainted Tyrant.

Master: Artoria Emiya

Alignment: Lawful Mad

**Stats:**

**Strength: A (B)**

A seasoned combatant and empowered by magic and dragon blood, Alturia possesses immense physical strength.

**Endurance: A (B)**

Possessing dragon blood, high quality armour and being empowered by magic, Alturia possesses incredible endurance.

**Agility: A (B)**

Small in stature and incredibly strong, Alturia is easily cable of launching herself like a bullet.

**Mana: A+**

With dragon blood flowing through her veins, Alturia possesses incredible levels of mana.

**Luck: C**

**Noble Phantasm: A++**

**Class Skills:**

**Mad Enhancement: C**

Rank up for all parameters except Luck and Mana, but in exchange one can no longer think and speak properly. Due to her corruption by the Grail, Alturia qualifies for the Berserker Class and possesses a relatively low rank of Mad Enhancement, due to managing to hold back her rage.

**Magic Resistance: A**

Bearing the blood of a dragon, Alturia cannot be affected by even High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals and is practically untouchable by modern magi. It is not far-fetched to call this sort of servant a "magus-killer".

**Riding: - (A)**

All creatures but those of Phantasmal Beast and Divine Beast-rank can be used as mounts. Blocked by Mad Enhancement.

**Personal Skills:**

**Double Summon (Sabre): B**

As the Legendary King Arthur, Alturia acts as a Sabre class servant, regardless of who she is summoned as.

**Instinct: B (A)**

Refined sixth sense is now close to true precognition. Bonus effect of reducing by half the penalties caused by obstructed vision and hearing. Due to her corruption, this sense has become dulled.

**Prana Burst: A**

Alturia is capable of infusing her weapon with Prana to increase the power of her attacks, or simply releasing a burst of it to increase her physical performance.

**Charisma: E**

As a king in life, Alturia possesses the charisma necessary to lead a country. Due to her corruption, this skill has become degraded and reduces the morale of troops.

**Noble Phantasms:**

**Excalibur- Sword of Promised Victory: A++ Anti-fortress**

The legendary sword of King Arthur, it is a powerful weapon capable of launching blasts of pure light.

**Invisible Air- Bounded Field of the Wind King: C Anti-unit**

A simple spell rather than a true Noble Phantasm, Alturia mainly uses it to render Excalibur invisible, but it can be used as a surprise attack or for a boost of speed. This ability has also become corrupted, tainted black by All the World's Evils, it shrouds Alturia, protecting her identity and deflecting projectiles.

**Avalon- The Ever Distant Utopia: EX Barrier**

The ideal king Arthur strived for, yet never reached. A barrier on the level of true magic, it will heal the user from any wounds, no matter how severe.

**Author's Notes**

While somewhat lacking in plot, I have several other Servants planned for this, if I were to actually continue this. One of them is Samson as Berserker, who is the sole reason Artoria is Caster rather than my original plan of Berserker (although I decided to give you the stat sheet for that form too). It follows Heaven's Feel Route, where Shirou gets with both Rin _and_ Sakura (I blame The Third Fang for making me entertain that idea).


End file.
